fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kratos Souma
Kratos Souma (クラトス・ソウマ, Kuratosu Sōma) is the son of Kirika Hotsuin and Deen Lhant, born some time after Daybreak S3. Kratos is also the main protagonist of Dusk. When Kratos utilizes the power of the Drago Driver, he can transform into Soul Armour Knight Ryuuki (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・龍輝 (リュウキ), Sōru Āmā Naito Ryūki lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Shining Dragon). Appearance Personality and Traits History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Prowess Soul Armour Soul Armours (神鎧 (ソウル・アーマー), Sōru Āmā lit. God Armour) are specialized armours worn by various powerful warriors known as Soul Armour Knights (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト), Sōru Āmā Naito lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior); they are human or humanoid warriors who transforms from a natural human form using a Driver Belt into a superhuman form clad in the armour. The Knights secretly patrol their respective territories to protect civilians from demons. Armed with special equipment, the knights carry an eternal war to maintain the light over the darkness in the realm. When transforming, the Drago Driver releases a glyph of pure power before Kratos, blasting any opponents in close vicinity away as the glyph phases through his body, resulting in him becoming Soul Armour Knight Ryuuki (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・龍輝 (リュウキ), Sōru Āmā Naito Ryūki lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Shining Dragon). Soul Armour Knight Ryuuki (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・龍輝 (リュウキ), Sōru Āmā Naito Ryūki lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Shining Dragon) is the name of Kratos Souma's Soul Armour in Dusk; it is a Stride type, and like all Soul Armours, Kratos can don the Ryuuki Soul Armour whenever he harnesses the power of the Drago Driver by revving the Drive Lever. The Ryuuki Soul Armour, like all Stride Soul Armours, has a slim and streamlined appearance; it is fairly sleek and darkly-coloured, mainly in blacks and reds, with a little bit of white in prominent portions of the armour. The armour has slightly spiked shoulderpads, which have silver gilded edges; the arms consist of golden sections in the middle, and wrist-mounted Ardor Cannons with a red texture, allowing mid-range combat. The chest armour is pointed towards the front, with golden pumps wrapped around the waist and a black and red breastplate that has a silver vent on each side. The boots of the armour are pointed upwards at the toes for unarmed attacks. The scarlet helmet has a large 'ponytail' of sorts extending backwards, along with two saw-like, large white fins attached to the ears and two azure eyes. Lastly, the Ryuuki is in possession of two sets of large black, white and red wings. The Ryuuki Soul Armour is a Stride Soul Armour, a combination of all three major types of Soul Armours- the Prototypes, the New Generations, and the Symbiote Soul Armours; in fact, Ryuuki is one of four Stride Soul Armours in existence, and as a high-performance Soul Armour, the Ryuuki features a large number of experimental and innovative devices not found on lesser Soul Armours. As such, the Ryuuki is highly sought after by almost everyone- when used for noble reasons by a wielder possessing the proper character, the Ryuuki is the "key" to opening a mysterious object known only as "Gate to Infinity". Like Gaiki, Ryuuki seems to possess a certain degree of sentience; this responsiveness is so high that the Soul Armour can act on its own without any actions from its wielder. In addition, Ryuuki utilizes a special "La+ Program" Operating System which slowly reveals the path to open the Gate to Infinity once certain requirements are met; this feature was not intended by the developer. The system is also responsible for registering Kratos' biometrics, making Ryuuki impossible to wield by other individuals other than him. The Ryuuki was developed some time after the end of Daybreak S3, as the Hellion threat to the world had been neutralized once and for all; Giselle Mercury, on a whim, decided to see what else she could do with the concept of Stride Soul Armours, as she had completed Gaiki Kai and made a masterpiece of a weapon. The Ryuuki Soul Armour's basis was that of Gaiki Kai and the Granzon, the two other Stride Soul Armours in existence at the time, incorporating the high offensive power of the former and the unique power source of the latter. However, some time later, the Driver Belt the Soul Armour was sealed within had vanished. Some time prior to Dusk, Kratos, as a young boy, encountered the Driver Belt floating down a stream near his house, the belt's Drive Gem glowing golden, operating under its own free will. Upon coming into contact with the belt, the Drago Driver released a blinding flash of light, scanning Kratos' biometrics, leading to him becoming the Qualified of Ryuuki. The Ryuuki is unusual, in that it uses a special power source for its weapons and other systems; as it has a unique ∑-Circular (∑・サーキュラー, ∑-Sākyurā) system built into its back; this takes upon the form of the Soul Armour's four wings, and it is based off Gaiki's G-Circular. The ∑-Circular feeds off the wielder's fighting spirit and amplifies its output, producing tachyon particles that in turn power the Soul Armour's weapons and movement systems; the ∑-Circular can power the Soul Armour's wings, initiating the Energy Wing System, along with the ability to cut through opponents with the wings. This gives the Ryuuki far greater speed and firepower than other Soul Armours; indeed, it is shown that the Ryuuki, in its base state, is as powerful as a Prototype Soul Armour's Super Mode. As with the other Stride Soul Armours, the Ryuuki has an inner frame made up of fighting spirit conductive armour, granting the Soul Armour near-human flexibility when Kratos focuses his fighting spirit, causing the inner frame of the armour to shine an illustrious bronze and allowing it to discharge excess residual fighting spirit within the body through the joints. Again, like the other Stride Soul Armours, the Ryuuki's basic structural components have been split into smaller, movable pieces, while the Soul Armour's Armour Parts have been divided into smaller pieces in order to grant the Soul Armour a wider range of body movements without lowering the Soul Armour's defensive power. * Arms Weapon: Dragon Machine Blade (龍機刃, Ryūkijin): The Dragon Machine Blade is the name of the Arms Weapon of the Ryuuki Soul Armour. Like all Arms Weapons, it can be summoned by Kratos revving the Drago Driver twice, causing it to manifest. The Dragon Machine Blade is peculiar, as, like Mutation Soul Armours such as Magatsu and Gaiki, Ryuuki's Arms Weapon is technically constantly activated; however, when Kratos revs his Driver Belt twice, the yellow coloured emblem mounted on the Soul Armour's right arm extends into a blade for close quarters combat; it can shoot forward at astounding speeds for a surprise attack. The cutting edge of the Dragon Machine Blade is enhanced by the use of laser technology; the weapon can be used to destroy almost any obstruction by slicing through it like a hot knife through butter, although the Arms Weapon is mostly used against enemies during combat. However, more than that, the Dragon Machine Blade's emerald gem in the 'hilt' of the weapon serves as a powerful microwave radiation emitter, using, well, Microwave Radiation Emitter (マイクロウエーブ・ラジエーション・エミッター, Maikurouēbu Rajiēshon Emittā) technology. By stabbing into an enemy and activating the emitter, the Ryuuki can fry the enemy and warping their Magic Origin, not only rendering them battle incapable, but often irreversibly damaging the opponent's body, usually ensuring that the opponent will never fight again as the Dragon Machine Blade's radiation emitter fries the user's magic channels and their Magic Origin. The Dragon Machine Blade can also fire radiation blasts at long ranges or over wide areas while maintaining its close-range blast; and generally, the only known way of halting the chain reaction is to remove the damaged portions of the affected material before other portions are affected. While not designed as such, the Dragon Machine Blade can also function as a shield; and the blade has been shown to block the Arms Weapons of opponent Soul Armour Knights, all sorts of supernatural powers, and even some unarmed attacks. The Dragon Machine Blade is also powered by the ∑-Circular. As a result, the weapon is very powerful and deals tremendous damage. * Mode Change: Waverider (モード・チェンジ・ウェーブライダー, Mōdo Chenji: Uēburaidā): The Waverider is a special ability unique to the Ryuuki Soul Armour; it is a Mode Change. When transforming into the Waverider state, the Soul Armour's waist rotates backward, the legs fold up with the feet pointing backward, the shoulder pads fold close, the hands retract inside the forearms, and the Ardor Cannons fold over the forearms. The wings move to the sides and spread open, the head retracts, and the "ponytail" of sorts becomes a rear. Finally, the chestplate extends forward to become a nose. In this form, having become a high-speed jet, Ryuuki is granted incredible speed, being capable of high-speed flight travel within the atmosphere. *'Limit Break' (必殺技 (リミット・ブレイク), Rimitto Bureiku lit. Finishing Move): A Limit Break is the "ultimate attack" (絶招, Zesshō) of a Soul Armour—they are extremely powerful attacks enabled via the user taking damage in some way. When the user takes enough damage to gain an enormous amount of energy, they may perform a Limit Break. The user gains more energy to perform a Limit Break as they get angrier, and foes push them to their limits, the user unleashes an "unimaginable power". When the user's fighting spirit rises to its ultimate limit, for a short while it aligns with and emits from the user's body, allowing powerful abilities that cannot be performed in a natural state. Though generally, a Soul Armour Knight has no problem dealing with mere magicians and other magical races, against beings such as symbiotes and other Soul Armour Knights, they require much more than 'stab it/kick it/punch it until it goes down'. Thus, the Limit Breaks come into play. It gathers their fighting spirit and transforms it into power, unleashing a single attack with no equal aside from other Limit Breaks. Ryuuki has access to three Limit Breaks; the most commonly used one is known as Shockwave Pulsar (北斗竜将爆 (ショックウェーブ・パルサー), Shokkuwēbu Parusā lit. Northern Dipper Dragoon Blast), where Kratos focuses his fighting spirit into one of the wrist-mounted Ardor Cannons of the Soul Armour, intensifying the fighting spirit by convergence and acceleration, before launching his fighting spirit in a tangible form of an extremely large and destructive beam of scarlet energy that can blow away any opposition and devastate the environment. Other Limit Breaks include the Dragonfire Slash (竜牙炎閃 (ドラゴンファイヤー・スラッシュ, Doragonfaiyā Surasshu lit. Blazing Flash of the Dragon's Fang), where Kratos focuses his fighting spirit into the Dragon Machine Blade, causing the blade to become set alight in flame, before he slashes towards the opponent at breakneck speeds, and the Dragorize Kick (熱龍騎蹴り(ドラゴライズ・キック), Dragoraizu Kikku lit. Burning Dragon Knight Kick), which functions in a similar manner to Tsuruko's Victorize Kick; when performing this attack, Kratos focuses his fighting spirit into one of his legs before smashing the opponent with a flying kick. |collapsed = yes }} Relationships Trivia *Won't be filled out until Dusk, probably. Category:Soul Armour Knight Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Sun Trilogy Character